Chaos Emerald
'''Chaos Emeralds '''are seven ancient relics of great power, have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things, such as creating a powerful super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Due to the immense powers they possess, they are usually the target of villains, who desire them to fuel their own evil ambitions, and of heroes, who want to keep them away from the villains and use them for good. Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful Chaos Energy that is said to give life to all things. The main power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to “transform thoughts into power”, implying they have some form of reality-warping capability. This allows them to perform certain feats, such as showing visions, perform rituals and even revive the recently deceased. Foremost, however, this power allows the Chaos Emeralds to generate the Chaos Energy they contain, making it the source of the emeralds vast energies. This makes the Chaos Emeralds an everlasting source of pure energy and enables them to float in the air by themselves. This energy can be harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds, either by their wielders, or machinery and can be used for various purposes. This energy can even be drawn and reacted from the emeralds without physical contact and be done so over great distances, but they still have to be in close vicinity to the user. When someone harnesses the power of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds, they can perform different Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally get their own abilities enhanced. When absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can initiate a super transformation, which usually gives a person the power to fly, near invincibility, increased Chaos Powers and improved physical - and special abilities. These transformations, however does not last for long, as they quickly consume energy and requires ring energy to be maintained over longer periods of time. The energies of these super transformations can also be given from one super form to another character to allow that person to achieve a super form of his own The type of Chaos Energy the Chaos Emeralds can produce is based on thoughts/emotions. Positive thoughts, such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies, and negative thoughts, such as anger and hatred, generate negative energies. If the Chaos Emeralds is absent of the negative energies Another reason why the Chaos Emeralds are spread is because they have magnetic qualities; after each use of the Chaos Emeralds, the resulted merge of the emeralds and their power forces them to repel themselves from their shared location, so they tend to scatter themselves after each use. Ultima role Nick and the Society set out find the Chaos Emeralds before they falled into the Org's hands. Unfortunetaly nothing is ever that easy. Mephiles the Dark manage to acquire them all, and revied the Omnipotent extradimensional being, Solaris. But fortunate enough, he was defeated by the Ultimawielders. Category:Objects